No Matter What
by JazzySpazzy421
Summary: Alice is a normal girl. She's in love with Jasper, the only thing she sees. What happens when a game of Truth Or Dare annoys her just a little too much? A/J Oneshot. Fluffy


**A/N: So... I really haven't written anything in a long time, but I wrote this late at night awhile ago and thought I should post it. I wrote this REALLY late at night, so don't complain about some typos. :D Remember to review.**

I, Alice Cullen, have a confession to make. I'm in love with the one guy I can't have. His name is Jasper Whitlock, and hes absolutely_ perfect._ We had been friends in preschool, but we'd drifted apart in school. Now I wanted him closer than ever.

His mop of blond locks was designed for one purpose: To make me die to run my fingers through it. His gray eyes had a hint of blue and were the one place in which I could lose myself. Several times...a day. He's very tall and lean, though his muscled frame is clearly visible underneath whatever-glorious thing-he's wearing. He's the guy every girl wants, but will never have. Not many people know him, though among his friends, he's the leader of the group. His face is a million times more beautiful than any angel's. His lips are begging for a kiss. Especially when it rains...I can't help myself.

Not only is he _amazing _physically, but he's got a very valuable personality. He's very charismatic and a great guy to have around, and he always knows just the right thing to say. He plays several instruments beautifully. I play with my mind and pretend that he's actually go out with me. He wears Johnny Depp-like glasses (though he has excellent eyesight) as a fashion statement on occasion. I wear nicer clothes every day to try to get his attention.

My friends keep telling me to ask him out.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" My friend, Bella, had asked me one day.

" I could _DIE._"

He's magical; I've known that since the first time I met him. I want him to feel that way about me.

My friends Rosalie and Bella sat in a circle with me at lunch. It was one of those rare, sunny days in our nonexistent town of Forks. Just about the whole school was outside.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked, her statuesque face looking polished. She knew how much I _loved_ Truth Or Dare...

"Dare," I said tentatively.

She and Bella shared a meaningful look for a moment.

"I dare you to...ASK OUT JASPER!" She said loudly.

All the blood left my face. I was never one to turn down dares.

And this had some bonuses: If my only love rejected me (like I knew he would), I could use the dare as a pathetic excuse, and blame Rose and Bella. Then run. After a long look at his flawless face, of course.

"You _suck_, you know that?" I muttered as I hesitantly stood up.

I looked around for the sexiest man alive, and spotted him next to the patch of trees we'd planted a few years ago. He was alone, no one near him. I slithered over to him then looked behind me. Bella and Rosalie were following me discreetly.

"Hey, Jasper," I said once there was enough moisture in my throat to speak.

"Hi, Alice. What's up?" Dear _God. _The way he said my name...it sent a dozen shivers up my spine. My heart was fluttering by now. His Southern accent was so perfect...

"Um..I was...wondering i-if you'd want to...go out sometime? With...me?" I stammered, making the situation more awkward then should be legal.

His eyes glistened, looking like molten steel. It knocked the wind out of me. His face was incredibly beautiful, almost painfully so.

"Sure. I would adore that. Shall we meet here after school?" He...he said YES!! And I'd thought my heart had been beating quickly before...

"Really? Er, great. Sure. I'll see you then, I guess, Jasper," Even saying his name raised goosebumps on the back of my neck. It felt like his name belonged in my mouth.

He swiftly leaned in and pecked my cheek, leaving the area sizzling. The electricity went down to my feet and never seemed to leave my body. His lips looked delicious as they lingered on my face, looking delicious when he came up to say goodbye.

"Absolutely. You know, I've wanted this moment for too long. I'm a coward," His deep voice was husky. This was the happiest moment of my life. He was so charming...he was a magnet.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I breathed.

"I'm sorry ma'am," The atmosphere was thick at this point. He ducked his head, which I thought he would lift. He had other plans.

His mouth went straight to mine.

His lips were moving against mine slowly, gaging my reaction. I lifted my arms to twist in his hair, stroking it as if there were no tomorrow. I'd wanted to do that for too long.

His long hands traveled down to my waist, where he pulled me closer, my body now against his. I threw myself into the kiss, this electric piece of heaven with more gusto, my hands lingering on his ideal face, which was now touching mine. His fingers trailed up to my neck, brushing it with his fingertips, lighter than air, raising goose bumps.

Shuddering with pleasure, my tongue traced his soft, lips, marveling at the texture, the fullness. The _taste__..._

His tongue thrashed into mine, weaving into a complicated swirl of passion. I stifled a sigh. Our mouths danced with...love.

He ended the kiss far too soon, making me pout. He straightened himself.

"Well, that was...nice," His cheeks burned a delicate red, running a hand through his hair, the other reaching for me. I leaned into his vast chest, completely happy. I belonged here. Even his smell was amazing. It was better than any cologne, like smoke and sawdust. I breathed in the scent, wrapping my arms around his waist. His hand stroked my spiky black hair gently, as he breathed the most treasured words the world has ever heard.

"I love you, Alice." His breath tickled in my ear, making me shudder.

"I love you, Jasper. His smile illuminated his face, now brighter than a million suns. His eyes sparkled as our hands met for the first time. His fingers embraced mine, enveloping them in warmth and comfort. Some of the electric magic returned.

I looked into his deep eyes before he leaned down again to kiss me passionately, not with the hunger that our last kiss held, but in a way so sweet it made me want to cry.

I knew that I was finally where I belonged, at home, my destiny and I one.

No matter what.


End file.
